


30 Kisses: Suoh/Nokoru

by Ahria



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives
Genre: Community: 30_kisses, LiveJournal, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-01-12
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahria/pseuds/Ahria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ community "30 Kisses".  Rating subject to change with chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: Excessive Chain  
> Rating: PG-13

The machines were beeping, slow and steady.  Nokoru took another deep breath, hoping the ease the knot of fear and apprehension in his chest.  It had been four hours since they’d arrived and three hours since the doctor had told him that Suoh would be fine.  The knife wound had been deep but miraculously it had missed anything major in the ninja’s abdomen.  Nokoru hated that the doctor had used that term “miraculously” as if that made the injury okay.  He shouldn’t have allowed it to happen, should have gone to the meeting alone, should have… but none of that mattered.  Some rational part of his mind knew that Suoh, in his excessive loyalty, would have gone anyway. 

Blinking away the threat of tears, the blonde leaned forward to rest his forehead gently against Suoh’s.  As he ran his fingers through Suoh’s hair he silently mouthed the words “I’m sorry” over and over again, knowing his bodyguard would disapprove if he woke up and heard it.  Cracked lips pressed against his own, halting their repetition.

“Stop.” Suoh murmured, groggy.  “’s fine. ‘m fine.” 

Nodding, he continued to stroke his bodyguard’s hair and thought of the loyalty that chained Suoh to his side.  Burying his face in Suoh’s chest, he tried not to wonder if those chains were going to be the death his closest friend.


	2. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In our own world  
> Rating: PG-13

Giving Kamui the Holy Sword had gone easier than any of them had anticipated.  They’d returned to the school in silence, no one voicing their common fear.  What if Kamui failed?  Suoh stayed close to his side, paranoid and edgy even after they walked into their offices.

The Secretary had left as soon as they got on campus.  “Give my best to Utako.” Nokoru had murmured as he hugged Akira goodbye.  The younger man had nodded and smiled brightly despite the fear that shone in his eyes.  “I’ll see you tomorrow, Chairman.”

The blonde smiled back and waved goodbye until his friend was gone.  Trying hard to keep the smile on his face, he turned to Suoh.

“We have so much work to do!” he exclaimed, walking towards his desk.  “We have to approve the high school’s request for-“

“Nokoru.” Suoh said his name softly, grabbing his arm as he walked past.  “You think the world is going to end.  I think paperwork can wait, just this once.”

Nokoru’s answering laugh came out breathy and only a little hysterical.  “You think the world’s going to end too.” 

Suoh said nothing, but didn’t let go of his arm.  Suddenly, it struck the blonde that they were both probably going to die.  He wrapped a hand around the back of Suoh’s head and pulled the other man towards him.  Nokoru figured he could deal with the panic and the fear and the oh-god-what-have-I-done in the morning, if they happened to live that long.  He crushed his mouth against his bodyguard’s, desperate fingers already tearing at shirt buttons.  Some part of his mind told him to be ashamed but he ignored it.  Without hesitation Suoh kissed him back, his covetous hands grabbing at any exposed flesh.  Later Nokoru would muse on the fact it was the only time he’d ever known Suoh to be greedy in any way.

In the morning as the ninja dozed off next to him, the Chairman marveled at how he could forget something like the apocalypse.  However, if for only one night, they had created a world that was entirely their own.


	3. Just This Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If only I could make you mine  
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> The next four chapters are a mini-series, all directly related to each other.

Suoh glanced up and caught Nokoru staring wistfully out the window, eyes distant. 

“Kaichou!” he said, sounding as stern as he could.  Pouting, his charge looked over at him.

“But it’s _summer_ Suoh!  We should go to the beach!”

“After we finish working, we could go to the school’s pool.” He offered, trying hard not to give in to Nokoru’s whims.  The blonde kicked up his pouting another notch.

“It’s not the same as a _real_ beach!” he responded.

“You made an arctic wonderland when were eight, right in the office.  I’m sure you could come up with something by the pool.” The ninja countered. 

“You’re no fun at all.” The chairman sulked, coming over to sit on the corner of the secretary’s desk. 

“So you tell me.” Suoh replied, not looking up from his work.  Nokoru inched closer, grinning mischievously.  “Don’t even think about it, the elementary school needs this form by the end of the day.” 

“It’s so unfair you can do that.” Nokoru informed him with a sigh of defeat and leaned over to see what he was working on.  As he wrote, he ignored how close the other boy’s face was to his.

“You’re just jealous.” Suoh answered, signing his name at the bottom of the sheet.  Nokoru snagged a pen and leaned over his body guard’s arm to initial in the proper spot.    

“Look, all done!  We could go to the beach now.”

Studying Nokoru’s hopeful smile, he sighed. 

“I’ll make you a deal.  You go do whatever you want to the pool and I will join you at the end of the day when I’m finished here.”

He knew he shouldn’t have let the chairman out of his work but the reaction was always worth it, even if he’d have to come in on Sunday to finish everything.  At least he could count on Nokoru feeling bad enough to keep him company then.

A bright grin spread across Nokoru’s face and Suoh felt the punch-pull of want in the pit of his stomach.  He looked away, ashamed.  Pretending not to notice his protector’s sudden distress, he reached over and squeezed Suoh’s arm. 

“I’ll see you down there!” he exclaimed and left quickly.  Once he was gone, Suoh dropped his head to his desk and sighed.  It was going to be a very long afternoon. 

*

It had taken Nokoru roughly four hours to turn the regular school pool into a tropical beach.  Not his best work, he thought, but he had been in a hurry.  At least there was a thick layer of sand covering the floor along with a few groves of palm trees.  He was lounging on a towel, feet dangling in the water and his thoughts, as always, turned to Suoh.  It wasn’t that he didn’t know what he was doing.  He knew exactly what was happening between the two of them, knew where the friendly touches and teasing were heading.  Like his bodyguard, he knew it was leading somewhere they couldn’t follow.  Rubbing his hands over his face, he tried to push the whole mess out of his head.  The door opened and he glanced over just in time to see the look of delighted awe flicker over Suoh face before the stoic mask returned.

“This is better than a real beach would be.” Suoh commented as he sat down next to his friend.  Somehow Nokoru had even made an ocean-scented breeze drift through the room.  Briefly he wondered how long it would be before the school maintenance called to complain but decided it was worth it.

Beaming from the compliment, the blonde tugged his arm.  “Let’s swim!” he demanded before pulling goggles over his eyes and slipping into the water.  Suoh followed suit, not surprised that the water was as salty as the ocean. 

It didn’t take long before Nokoru’s innate cheer elevated his own mood and before he knew it, he was having as much fun as his companion.  A few hours passed in a blur until finally exhausted, the pair pulled themselves out of the water. 

“You should leave it like this for a while.  I think a lot of the students would enjoy it.” Suoh commented as Nokoru towel-dried his hair.

“I think you’re right.” he agreed as sat down, shoulder brushing Suoh’s.  “Thanks for letting me out of work early enough to do this.”

“You’re the boss.” Suoh replied, suddenly embarrassed and unable to meet his gaze.  “It’s not like I could actually stop you.”

It was the slight blush that was the last straw.  Nokoru sighed, knowing he was about to make a huge mistake but unable to stop himself, leaned in and pressed a kiss to Suoh’s lips.  The ninja went perfectly still, hands balling into fists at his side.

“Nokoru…”

“Just this once.” He murmured back and kissed him again.  Self control shattering, Suoh slid his hand around to cup the back of the other boy’s neck.  As lips parted and tongues intertwined, Nokoru kept pulling him closer.  He wrapped his free hand around the older boy’s hip and kissed him harder, hoping to stretch that moment out as long as he could.    Moaning, Nokoru leaned back and pulled Suoh with him.  The body guard barely noticed as he started trailing kisses down the other’s throat.  Pressing his mouth against the spot where neck met shoulder, Nokoru moaned again and dug his fingers into Suoh’s shoulders.  The ninja froze, suddenly knowing there would be no stopping after this point.  Slowly he pulled back, eyes never leaving Nokoru’s face.

Breathing heavily, the blonde only nodded.  Watching Suoh reign himself back in, he wanted to apologize or at least beg forgiveness.  Instead, he remained silent.  After a few minutes, the darker haired boy laid down next to him, shoulder touching his own.  They both knew it was a mistake to stay this close but neither moved. 

Finger’s laced, they laid there together on the faux beach and thought about what life would be like if they’d been different people. 


	4. Dolefully Desired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: the space between dreams and reality  
> Rating: R, oral sex.

Suoh hated to sleep.  He put it off as long as could, every time.  He never kept track of how long it had been since his last bout of slumber, but he always got a vague idea from Nokoru’s increasingly worried glances.  Finally, his sluggish body combined with the blonde’s overwhelming concern would force him to bed.  Every morning brought regret.  He wasn’t sure how long he could stand waking up surrounded by the scent of sea air and the ghost of a touch he craved lingering on his skin.

“Suoh?” Nokoru said his name softly, pulling him from his thoughts.   He hadn’t noticed when his companion had approached, which was a terrible sign.  Already knowing what was coming next, he readied his excuses.  _There’s just too much work to be done_ or _who would protect you if I was unconscious_ or _sleeping is such a waste of time_ …

“Hm?”

“It’s late.  We should both go home and get some sleep.” Nokoru suggested, giving him a warm smile but was careful not to touch.

“I’ll walk you home.” He replied, straightening some papers on his desk before standing.

“Then what will you do?”

“I have a few things to finish here before calling it a night.” The ninja answered, avoiding the other boy’s eyes. 

“It’s been two days since you last slept.  And no, meditating for half an hour yesterday doesn’t count.”

“You worry too much.” He said, trying his best to change the subject.

“Please, Suoh.” Nokoru said, ignoring the attempt. They both knew Suoh would fold.  He could never really say no to anything his charge asked.  Finally, he nodded in defeat and Nokoru beamed. 

After delivering the other boy safely at his door, Suoh went home.  Having finally surrendered to exhaustion, it didn’t take long for unconsciousness to claim him.

*

His mouth is gliding down the smooth plane of Nokoru’s stomach, leaving a trail of chaste kisses on the pale skin.  The blonde takes a sharp breath as his fingers slid up his inner thigh.  Slowly, he peels the swim trunks away and lowers his head, trying to keep his breath steady.  The pause makes Nokoru whimper and dig his fingers into the towel he’s laying on.  Amused, he flicks his tongue over the tip of his friend’s erection.  Nokoru moans and reaches for him, tangling those long fingers in his hair instead of the towel.  As the older boy bucks his hips, he opens his mouth and takes in all he can, tongue working around the head.  The answering sound is half moan, half gasp and is just what he wanted to hear.  He’s trying in earnest now despite his intentions to tease, hand wrapped around the base of Nokoru’s manhood, pumping in time with the movements of his mouth.  He knows the finish is approaching, can feel it in the tensing of muscles and the desperate push into his mouth.  What he is totally unprepared for is the way Nokoru whispers his name with reverence, like a prayer falling from his lips as he comes.  It’s almost enough to give him pause but he manages to keep the rhythm and for those last few moments, dragging the moment out as long as he can.

*

He awoke to a dark room, sheets sticky and clinging to him.  Hating his own subconscious, he rolled over, buried his face in a pillow and groaned. 


	5. A Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: our distance and that person  
> Rating: PG
> 
> I actually wrote this before the first two chapters but I liked the way it fit in here.

With a deep breath, she knocked firmly on the office door.  A moment later, Nokoru pulled it open.  Brushing away his confusion with a charming smile, he ushered her into the room.  He did his best to act normal, to not give away the uneasiness he always felt in her presence.  No one but her ever noticed the way his smile faltered when he thought she wasn’t looking.

“Good afternoon, Nagisa-jo.  To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked politely as she sank into an offered chair.

 “I’ve broken up with Suoh.” She said quietly.  Surprise filtered across his face, followed by distress.  Nagisa sighed as she watched him, wondering if this had been such a good idea.  Some part of her had wanted him look happy or at least relieved just to give her a reason to dislike him.  Of course he couldn’t oblige her.  Instead he was frowning, trying to put the pieces together so he could change her mind.

“I don’t know what he’s done, but I’m sure it’s just-“ Nokoru began.  She held up a hand to cut him off.

“He’s in love with someone else.” Nagisa said, pleased that her eyes didn’t fill to the brim as they had every time she’d rehearsed this conversation in her head.  “I’ve come to ask you a favor.”

“Anything.” He told her.

“Take care of Suoh.  He puts you above all else, especially his own safety.  Please... I couldn’t bare it if something happened to him.” The last part came out in a whisper.

“I’ll never let him die for me.” His words were a whisper too. 

“That’s what I needed to hear.” Nagisa replied as she stood.  Slowly, Nokoru walked her to the door. 

“I’m sorry.” He said and couldn’t meet her gaze.  Leaning up, she kissed him on the cheek.

“Keep your word and I’ll forgive you.”

 

After she was gone, Nokoru returned to his desk.  Resting his forehead against the cool wood, he closed his eyes.  For the first time in his life, he had absolutely no idea what to do next


	6. An End of Sorts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Hey, you know..."  
> Rating: PG-13

In a nervous fit of energy, Nokoru had flown through piles of paperwork.  An hour had passed since Nagisa had left the office and he still had no idea what to do.  He kept going over their conversation in his head.  He should have convinced her she was wrong, manipulated her into changing her mind, begged her to take Suoh back.  At the time, all he could think was _she’s giving him to me_ and he’d missed his chance.  The door opened and his mind froze.

“Are you _working_?” Suoh demanded as he approached his own desk.

“It happens sometimes.” Nokoru replied absently, avoiding eye contact and reaching for another stack of paper.

“Are you alright?” the ninja asked.

“Of course.” He answered, not needing to look up to know Suoh didn’t believe him.  Thankfully, the bodyguard let it go and began his own work.  At least half an hour passed in silence, Nokoru still going through all the options.  He was annoyed now, unsure of how to proceed and resentful of the fact.  He couldn’t remember any time in his life he hadn’t had at least three plans for every single occurrence.  Every time he looked at Suoh, his mind went blank.  He could only think of what he _wanted_ , not what needed to be done. 

“Hey, you know…” he began and stopped short, mortified that he’d spoken at all. 

“Hmm?”

“I’ve spoken to Nagisa.” Nokoru blurted out, unable to come up with anything else to say.

“Ah.  That took longer than I thought it would.” Souh said with a hint of amusement.  “It’s been a whole day since she broke up with me.”

“I should tell you to go change her mind.  I should tell you to win her over.” The blonde told him, finally meeting his companion’s gaze.

Suoh’s face went blank, hiding any reaction.

“But you’re not going to?” he asked a moment later, voice betraying nothing.  Slowly, Nokoru shook his head in the negative.

“I can’t.  I don’t know what to do.” Nokoru admitted softly, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.  Suoh was next to him a moment later, gently pulling his hands away from his face.

“What do you _want_?” the ninja asked, face still unreadable.  Nokoru stood, watching his bodyguard for a moment.  He thought about his obligations to family, to the school, to the _world*_ and for just a single moment, he didn’t care about any of them.  A laugh at the absurdity of that escaped as he pressed his lips to Suoh’s.

“I just want you.” He murmured.  Suoh’s arms wrapped around him response, content for the first time in years.

\----------------

*refers to X/1999, protecting Kamui's Holy Sword.


	7. Untitled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A xxxHolic/Clamp School Detectives crossover.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is one of my favorites that I've written. I feel like so much of CLAMP stories involve sacrifice- especially between people. 
> 
> Prompt: Red  
> Rating: PG

He couldn’t remember exactly how he’d gotten here.  In fact, he wasn’t even sure where _here_ was.  Despite his best efforts to stop and look around, his legs kept carrying him through a stranger’s yard and into their home.  Nokoru was able to stop in the doorway, mortified by his rudeness.

“Excuse me!  I’m sorry to intrude…” he began, uncertain.  A teenage boy came bustling out of a room to his left, holding a tray of food.  He came to a halt as he noticed the other boy.

“Hello.  You must be looking for Yuuko-san.” He said with a smile.

“Actually, I sort of barged in.  I’m not sure-“

“Oh, don’t worry.  It happens all the time.  It’s not your fault.” The young man assured him.

“Bring our guest to the parlor, Watanuki!” a woman’s voice called out.  Deciding he might as well meet the lady of the house, the blonde followed quietly.  The room he entered was dimly lit, sweet smelling smoke floating unobtrusively in the air.  The teen indicated he take a seat at a small table across from a strikingly beautiful woman.  She was elaborately clothed, long black hair set in an elegant coiffure, skin pale like a porcelain doll.  Despite all of this it was her mouth he focused on, a slash of bright scarlet against alabaster skin.  Bowing, he placed a delicate kiss to the back of her hand before taking a seat. 

The woman beamed in genuine amusement before turning to the other teen. 

“You see, Watanuki, Imonoyama-sama knows how to treat a lady!” she chortled at him as he flushed. 

“I know how to treat ladies!” he snapped at her.  “I just don’t see any here!”

The woman only laughed as he stormed away.

“You seem to know me, ma’am, but-“

“Of course, how rude of me!” she interrupted.  “Call me Yuuko.  Welcome to my shop.”

“I haven’t seen anything for sale.” Nokoru mused, glancing around.

“Mine is a shop that grants wishes.” She replied, resting her chin against her palm.

“The dimensional witch.” He whispered eyes wide and she grinned.

“I have been called that.”

“I don’t know how I got here.” The blonde said after a moment.

“The how is unimportant.” She told him.  “It’s the why that matters.  As to that, you’re here because you have a wish.”

“I would imagine the price of wish fulfillment would be expensive.” He answered carefully.

“It often is.” She agreed.  “As are most things worth having.”

Watanuki unobtrusively placed a cup of steaming tea in front of him and he seized the distraction to gather his thoughts.  He was silent for a moment as he fussed with the beverage, careful not to meet the witch’s eyes.  She waited patiently and pretended not to notice his hesitation.

“There’s someone I… care deeply for.  Most likely, he will die because of me.  I can’t allow that to happen.” He said finally, fingers wrapped tightly around the cup.

“Are you prepared to die in his place, if such a thing were to occur?” she asked softly, face free of all emotion.

“Gladly.  But I must clarify: he can’t die for me or because of me.  This includes taking his own life in connection to my death.”

“Agreed.  If the time comes, I will grant your wish Imonoyama Nokoru.”

The blonde nodded, satisfied.  They made polite small talk while the youth finished his tea.  After Watanuki had seen their guest, he sat with Yuuko at the table.

“What about the other person?  How will he feel if that boy dies for him?” he asked, frowning.  The witch smiled fondly at the teen, pleased at his question.  A few months ago, he wouldn’t have even thought of it.

“That will be his price for living, Watanuki.  He’ll live with the pain for rest of his life.”

His frown deepened but he said nothing more.  Yuuko quietly sipped her tea.


End file.
